deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/The Light Warriors vs The Castle Crashers
The Light Warriors! A group of selfish, manipulative psychopaths that are worse than the villians they face! Vs The Castle Crashers! A team of knights hell bent on saving the kingdom! Who...is.....deadliest? Light Warriors Members & Weapons Black Mage: Black Mage is by far the most evil member of the group. He shows little care for anything, hates his own team, and is more than willing to destroy the earth if it means getting what he wants. Weapons: Lightning Blast, Hadoken Attack (A massive destructive beam of light that can only be used once a day.), and a knife. Fighter: Fighter is the only good member of group, and that's because how much of an idiot he is. He's obsessed with swords, and seems to be the only member of the group who enjoys the quest they're on. Weapons: BroadSword (Duh). Red Mage: Red Mage is the most skilled magic user of the group, due to his ability to use both types. However, he is also a skilled sword fighter and extremely arrogant. Weapons: Healing Spell, Fireball, and Duel-Wield Daggers. Thief: Thief is the fastest and most quick witted member of the team. He is also incapable of going five minutes without stealing something and selling it to a pawn shop. He is a deadpan snarker at times and was elected team leader (albeit not without some resistance from Black Mage.) Weapons: Knives and whatever he can steal. Castle Crashers Members & Weapons Green Knight: The Green Knight is a member of the group who specializes in poison attacks , he appears to be leader of the group (well, he was in me and my friends play through.) Weapons: Katana and Poison Blast (An attack that does damage for every second it's on the enemies skin.) Red Knight: The Red Knight is a member of the group who specializes in lightning based attacks. He is most likely the groups fastest member. Weapons: Broadsword and Lightning Strike. Blue Knight: The Blue Knight is a member of the group who specializes in ice attacks and is the smartest member of the group due to his evil counterparts genius and trickery in the game. Weapons: Mace and Ice Freeze. Orange Knight: The Orange Knight is a member of the group who specializes in fire based attacks and appears to be the groups toughest member. Weapons: Axe and Flame thrower (He shoots fire from his hands.) Notes The battle will be in the kingdom for Castle Crashers. Voting ends next Saturday. The Castle Crashers will not have pets nor will the Light Warriors have help from White Mage or Black Belt. Battle Castle Crashers file:Green.pngfile:Red.png Light Warriors The Castle Crashers, exhausted from their quest, have chosen to rest for a while. As they doze off, a group of warriors appears over the horizon and comes near the camp. "I'm just saying, that whole village thing would have gone better if we had burnt it to the ground." says Black Mage. "That's a terrible idea, how would I have stolen anything?" Thief says, while Fighter shouts,"They had nice swords!" Suddenly, Thief stops and points at the sleeping knights. "Look, free loot!" he shouts. "We're not gonna stop for a few lousy pieces of gold." Black Mage says. "But what if we need to level-grind? These could be high experience!" Red Mage pitches into the conversation. "What?" Black Mage angrily asks. "And they have swords!" Fighter cries as he, Red Mage, and Thief take off down the hill. "Dear god, let them die doing this." Black Mage grumbles under his breath as he follows them down the hill. Thief slowly sneaks up on Red Knight, knife drawn, when Fighter trips and causes a loud clang of armor. "Goddamnit." Thief says as Red Knight wakes up and blasts him with lightning. Thief goes flying as the other knights wake up and prepare for battle. "Ahhhhhhh!" Thief cries as he hits the ground. Suddenly, he looks up to see Orange Knight standing over him. He reaches for his axe, only to see it gone. "Look what I...uh...found." Thief says as he decapitates Orange Knight. Castle Crashers file:Green.pngfile:Red.png Light Warriors Meanwhile, the other three light warriors find themselves in a chaotic battle with the knights. Fighter clashes swords with Red Knight, and says,"Hey! I have that kind of sword. Maybe we can be friends!" Red Knight fires lightning at Fighter, electrocuting him. Fighter stands there for a second, then says,"So...no?" and falls over, dead. Castle Crashers file:Green.pngfile:Red.png Light Warriors "Fighter! No!!! Now who will I hate?" Black Mage cries, then looks over to see Red Mage and Thief. "Never mind." he says as he readies his lightning attack. Red Knight charges at the group when Black Mage deep fries him with an uber-lightning attack. "Ha. Evil...evil...irony." Black Mage laughs as he draws his knife. Castle Crashers file:Green.png Light Warriors Red Mage and Blue Knight charge at each other, when Blue Knight freezes him and prepares to smash him with a mace, only to find it gone. "Hey, you totally dropped this. Yeah, let's go with that." Thief says as he holds Blue Knights stolen mace. While Blue Knights back is turned, Red Mage breaks out of the and fires a fireball at Blue Knight, incerating him. "I knew this wouldn't be tough. I alone could have done this!" Red Mage arrogantly shouted, when Black Mage asked,"You were frozen solid! How did you break out?" "Simple. A saving roll." Red Mage answered. "I don't even...what?" Black Mage shakes his head and fails to notice Green Knight, who blasts Thief with poison and stabs Red Mage with his katana. "Rolled...a...2. Failed dodge." Red Mage says and then dies. Castle Crashers file:Green.png Light Warriors Black Mage dodges Green Knights attack and runs, while Thief shouts,"Ah! It's in my eyes! I wish I had stolen an antidote!". Unable to defend himself, he wildly stabs and staggers around, only to walk backwards into Green Knight katana. Suddenly, Black Mage pokes his head from behind a rock. "Is everyone dead?" He surveys the carnage and says,"Cool. I'll let everyone think I killed them." Suddnely, he turns around to see Green Knight standing there. Out of options, Black Mage yells,"Hadoken!" and lets loose a huge energy blast that destroys everything in a three mile radius....except Green Knight, who gets up relatively unhurt. "That doesn't even make se..." Black Mage says before Green Knight decapitates him. He raises his sword in victory, then takes off to continue his quest. Castle Crashers file:Green.png Light Warriors Winner: The Castle Crashers Experts Opinion It was believed that the Crashers won due to their better teamwork and ability to dual wield weapons and powers. Category:Blog posts